Hyung or Boyfriend
by Jonginseee
Summary: "...Kata eomma Jongie, kalau sakit harus di poppo..." / "aku tidak perduli lagi jika aku akan menjadi remaja yang tidak normal karena bocah itu." / "Dasar namja tak normal! Jadi kau hanya memperalatku hah!" / "kenapa kau bisa sangat imut meskipun kau namja hmm?" / "Jongie sayang hyung..." / Yaoi, DLDR, SeKai SehunxKai / Pedo!Sehun, Kid!Kai / RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hyung or Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Cast : SeKai. Sehun x Kai**

Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, PEDO, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, GS dikit._., ceritanya maksain banget

**Summary: "...Kata eomma Jongie, kalau sakit harus di poppo..." / "aku tidak perduli lagi jika aku akan menjadi remaja yang tidak normal karena bocah itu." / "Dasar namja tak normal! Jadi kau hanya memperalatku hah?!" / "kenapa kau bisa sangat imut meskipun kau namja hmm?" / "Jongie sayang hyung..." / Yaoi, DLDR, Pedo!Sehun, Kid!Kai / RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyung or Boyfriend © Jonginseee**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

** No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Ya! Dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi! Jika kau sampai mengadukan itu ke eommaku, kau akan aku masukan ke dalam mulut buaya saat itu juga!" teriak namja mungil dan ber eyeliner yang berada di sebelah namja yang berwajah sangat dingin kepada namja berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

'Aish kenapa dua makhluk ini bisa begitu berisik dan mengganggu!' batin si namja berwajah dingin. Sekarang ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri tlotoar yang tidak tahu kenapa sedang dalam keadaan sepi. mereka bertiga berencana akan berkumpul bersama temannya yang bermuka idiot di salah satu club dekat sana. Jadilah mereka disini, berjalan dengan tenang –mungkin- di tlotoar yang sepi itu.

"coba saja kalau berani melakukannya Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelahnya" teriak namja berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang terlihat seperti menantang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya kepada sang namja mungil yang ia panggil Byun Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ya! Zhang Yixing! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah mendapatkan benda itu dari tanganmu nanti!" teriak namja mungil –Baekhyun- kepada sang namja yang tanpa ekspresi yang biasa ia panggil Lay itu.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa, Baekhyunnie" ucap Lay masih dengan wajah irit ekspresinya dan mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap mengejarnya. Dengan sigap Lay berlari menghindari Baekhyun dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya sebe–

'DUUGH'

"awww~ YA! Pohon ini mengganggu jalan ku! siapa yang berani meletakan pohon ini disini eoh?!" teriak Lay kesal. Pasalnya, saat ia tengah berlari menghindari kejaran Baekhyun ia malah menabrak pohon yang sangat besar di hadapannya.

"Dasar manusia tak punya ekspresi! Mana ada pohon sebesar itu kau tidak melihatnya hah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Lay yang sedang mengelus keningnya pelan. Sepertinya Lay menyadari jika Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya dan ia segera bangkit dan mulai berlari lagi. Tak ia hiraukan orang orang yang kesal karena ia menabrak dengan seenaknya. Sampai akhirnya Lay kembali lagi ketempat namja berwajah dingin itu seb–

'BRUUK'

Aaahhh itu terjadi lagi. Benar benar namja tak ber otak sepertinya dia.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?! Kenapa kau menabrakku seperti itu?" tanya namja berwajah dingin kesal karena di tabrak Lay dengan tak elitnya hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke tlotoar belakangnya.

"Mianhae Sehunnie. Tadi aku ingin menghentikan kakiku, namun entah kenapa kakiku tak mau berhenti seketika itu juga. Sepertinya rem yang berada di kaki ku sudah habis. Kau harus mengantarkan aku ke tempat reparasi mobil ne nanti" ucap Lay dengan suara yang sangat menyesal kepada namja yang ia panggil Sehunnie tadi. Namja berwajah dingin itu bernama Sehunnie, Oh Sehun.

"untuk apa aku mengantarmu kesana hyung?" tanya Sehun sembari bangkit dan membersihkan sedikit bajunya yang terkena debu di tlotoar itu dan memangdang Lay dengan heran.

"tentu saja untuk mengisi ulang rem di kaki ku yang mulai habis" ucap Lay sembari memandang Sehun polos. Rasanya Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok mengingat kepolosan namja berwajah tak banyak ekspresi tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sehun pelan sambil menyentil kepala Lay. Dan sebelum kejadian yang tadi terulang lagi, sehun segera bergeser kearah kanan dan sedikit memberikan senyum mirisnya kearah Lay yang memangdangnya dengan heran. Kenapa Sehun harus bergeser kearah kanan sejauh itu? pikir Lay. Namun, belum sempat ia bertanya mengapa ia sudah di kagetkan dengan adanya yang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang yang menyebankan ia jatuh tersungkur di tlotoar.

"aaww pohon mana lagi yang dengan tiba tiba berpindah tempat menjadi di belakangku" runtuk Lay pelan. Ia segera bangun dan menatap tajam orang yang hanya menunjukan wajah polosnya di hadapan Lay.

"mian hyung. Salah kau sendiri tadi tidak menyingkir seperti yang di lakukan Sehun tadi" ucap si pelaku penabrakan –Baekhyun- santai.

"Dasar namja bemuka sok polos!"

"Dasar namja tanpa ekspresi!"

"Dasar namja pendek!"

"Dasar namja tak berotak!"

Ak tidak, sepertinya permusuhan antara dua namja ber status sahabat ini tak kunjung reda menyebabnya Sehun menatap malas keduanya yang masih asik menjatuhkan musuhnya satu sama lain dengan kata kata 'pujian' itu.

"Dasar namja tak memiliki jakun!"

"YA! Aku punya. Cuma tak kelihatan saja!"

"Dasar cerewet!"

"Dasa–"

'PRAAANG'

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara keras itu berasal dari toko bunga di depannya. Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah anak kecil yang dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pot itu saat sedang berlari-lari, terburu buru eoh?.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!" teriak yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko bunga itu, pemiliknya mungkin?. dan ia memasanga wajah terkejut saat mendapati pot bunga dan bunga mahal di toko itu pecah dan isinya berserakan kemana mana.

"Mianhae ahjumma. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat sedang berlari tadi" ucap namja kecil berkulit tan itu pelan, namun entah kenapa Sehun bisa dengan jelas menangkap suara lembut dan menyiratkan akan kemanjaan anak kecil itu dengan sangat sangat jelas. Dan sehun mengakui di dalam hati bahwa ia menyukai suara anak kecil yang sedang menunduk takut di hadapan yeoja yang sepertinya galak itu.

"YA! APAKAH KAU TAHU HARGA POT DAN BUNGA YANG KAU JATUHKAN ITU?! ITU POT DAN BUNGAN YANG MAHAL BOCAH! DASAR ANAK KECIL BODOH! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengganti kerugianku bocah?" tanya yeoja itu menyeramkan sambil mencubit lengan namja kecil berkulit tan itu.

"aahh~ appo ahjumma. Tadi aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ahjumma, mian. Awww appo~" rintih namja kecil berkulit tan itu seraya mendongakan kepalanya menatap memohon kepada yeoja yang ia panggil ahjumma tadi supaya tidak mencubitinya lagi.

'astaga! Kenapa dia begitu manis dan terlihat sangat polos saat menatap orang seperti itu?'hati Sehun sedikit berdesir aneh kala melihat wajah anak yang itu. ia sampai tak menyadari jika kedua sahabatnya yang telah berdamai itu tengah menatap bingung kearahnya yang sedang menatap dalam dia kearah namja kecil berkulit tan itu.

'dan... oh astaga! kenapa aku baru menyadari jika seragam yang di kenakan namja kecil yang imut itu sama dengan seragam sekolahku dulu? Apakah dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sepertiku dulu? Aaah sepertinya iya!' batin Sehun bersorak senang eoh?

"ya Sehun-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sembari menguncang pelan lengan sehun. Namun, sehun tidak merespon apapun menengok kearah Baekhyun sedikitpun. Ia masih terlalu terpesona dengan namja kecil berkulit tan yang manis itu.

'siapa namamu anak manis? Kenapa kau bisa terlihat begitu manis dengan wajahmu itu hmm?' batin sehun masih bersorak sorak mengagumi wajah anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

"ya Sehun-ah~! Gwenchanayo? Apakah kau menjadi gila mendadak karena pertengkaranku dengan Baekhyun tadi?" tanya Lay panik saat melihat sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tadi. Baekhyun menatap Lay, Lay balas menatap Baekhyun sambil menendikan bahu tak tahu, lalu mereka berpandangan seakan berbicara lewat kedua bola mata mereka berdua, dan ketika mereka berdua sepakat mengangguk dan segera mencekik leher Sehun dengan brutal hingga Sehun tersadar dari kegiatannya tadi dan memekik dengan kesal.

"YA! APA KALIAN BERDUA INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HAH?!" teriak Sehun kesal karena lehernya tiba tiba dicekik atau ia kesal karena kegiatannya memandang bocah kecil tadi terinterupsi karena Baekhyun dan Lay? Entahlah. Dengan kesal Sehun melangkah mendahului kedua orang yang hanya memandang bingung. Dan Baekhyun dengan santai hanya mengandikan bahu dan segera mengejar langkah sehun. Sedangkan Lay? Tak perlu ditanya lagi, namja itu sedang berbikir keras tentang kejadian tadi hingga menyebabkan ia tak sadar jika ia sudah terduduk di tlotoar sambil berpikir. Bahkan ia sekarang sudah mirip mengemis di jalanan yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi namun sarat akan kebingungan. Dasar Bodoh!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau terduduk seperti orang bodoh disitu hyung?!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Pasalnya ia baru saja sadar jika Lay tidak mengikutinya dan Sehun berjalan tetapi malah terduduk dengan bodohnya di tlotoar.

"LAY HYUUUUUNG!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Lay segera tersadar dari kegiatannya tadi dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kesal di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Terududuk di tlotoar seperti seorang pengemis bodoh yang kehilangan otaknya kau tahu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan tingkah laku namja yang sudah seperti orang idiot itu dengan mencubit sedikit lengannya.

"awww~ appo Baekkie. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa duduk disana Baekkie. Setahuku tadi disana masih ada bangku. Siapa yang berani memindahkan bengku dari sana ya?" tanya Lay dengan wajah yang benar benar polos hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan hyungnya ini ke laut sekarang juga.

"sungguh hyung, kali ini aku benar benar merasa menyesal menjadikanmu sahabatku. Sepertinya dulu aku salah bergaul denganmu hyung" ucap baekhyun pasrah sambil berjalan melewati Lay sambil memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya sedikit merasa berkunang kala mengingat kelakuan namja di belakangnya itu.

"mwo? Kau menyesal berteman denganku? Jika kau menyesal, berarti aku juga harus menyesal bersahabat dengan mu ne Baek?" tanya Lay dengan wajah cerah. Oh tuhaaaan~

"terserah kau saja hyung. Memiliki satu namjachingu yang idiot saja membuat kepalaku ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya. Ditambah dengan kelakukanmu yang semakin hari semakin seperti orang yang keterbelakangan mental" gumam Baaekyun yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Lay.

"eoh? Aku keterbelakangan mental? Apa itu? apakah itu bentuk suatu pujian baek? Hahaha terimakasih telah memujiku Baekkie" teriak Lay senang sembari berjalan dengan gembira di sepanjang tlotoar itu. dia berjalan dengan gembira sebelum hal itu terjadi dan terjadi lagi. -_-

'BRAAK'

"awww~ mianhae tuan sampah. Karena aku sedang dalam keadaan hati yang baik, aku tak akan memarahimu. Berhati-hatilah tuan sampah~ Jangan berdiam diri di pinggir tlotoar seperti itu. itu bisa menyebabkan orang orang yang tidak melihatmu bisa menabrakmu. Sampai jumpa tuan sampaaah~ aku menyayangimu. Chuuuu~" teriak Lay sebelum memberikan Flying kissnya kepada tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir tlotoar tersebut. Astagaaaa orang gila mana lagi yang mengobrol dengan tempat sampah dan memberikannya flying kiss sebelum beranjak pergi?

'Dia benar benar bodoh. Aku bahkan tak yakin di kepalanya itu masih tersisa otak atau tidak' batin Sehun yang sedikit menengokan kepalanya kebelakang melihat tingkah Lay tadi.

'Dia benar benar membuatku merasa ingin menjerit di depannya sekarang juga! Manusia macam apa yang berkata dia menyayangi tong sampah dan memberikannya flying kiss? Idiot!' batin Baekhyun menjerit meratapi tingkah sang sahabat yang selalu bersikap abnormal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri tlotoar jalan ini lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena teman temanku berencana akan minum minum dan mungkin melakukan hal hal idiot yang lain sampai tengah malam. Dan aku disini lagi sekarang, berdiri di depan toko bunga yang membuat hatiku sedikit berdesir aneh kala mengingat wajah bocah kecil tadi. Aku terdiam sebentar di depan pintu toko itu seblum memutuskan untuk memasuki toko bunga yang ternyata luas itu.

"Chogiyo~ ahjumma" ucap ku sopan saat melihat wanita tadi yang sepertinya sang pemilik mulai berjalan kearah ku.

"ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?" tanya ahjumma itu sedikit lembut. Sangat berbeda saat itu mebentak dan mencubiti bocah kecil-Ku tadi.

"apakah, anda tahu anak yang memecahkan pot bunga anda tadi siang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"aish bocah tengik itu! itu dia sekarang sedang kusuruh untuk menanam bunga yang di kebun belakang" tunjuk yeoja paruh baya itu ke arah taman belakang yang sedikit minim akan pencahayaan.

"bolehkah saya membantunya ahjumma?" tanya ku hati-hati

"hmm~ ya terserah kau sajalah" ujap ahumma itu cuek sembar melangkah pergi masuk kedalam tempat yang sepertinya rumah?.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku melangkah pelan menuju kebun bunga yang ditunjuk ahjumma tadi. Aku sedikit memegang dada ku yang berdetak semakin cepat dan membuatku gugup setengah mati. Astagaaa aku tak menyangka bocah kecil seperti dia bisa membuat Oh Sehun yang selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin menjadi seperti ini.

"Hei bocah kecil" panggilku saat telah tiba di sampingnya dan aku langsung berjongkok di sampingnya yang sedang menatapku bingung.

"eoh? Hyung siapa?" tanya bocah kecil itu sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aaaarrgghh rasanya aku ingin 'memakan' bocah ini sekarang juga. Oh tidak! Sehatkan pikiranmu Oh Sehun!

"nama Hyung Sehun, Oh Sehun. Hyung kerabat pemilik toko bunga ini. Namamu siapa anak manis?" tanyaku sambil sedikit mengelus pelan rambutnya. Bahkan, rambutnya sangat terasa halus ditanganku tuhaaaan. Aish! biarkanlah aku sedikit berbohong, aku hanya ingin bisa berbicara dengan bocah manis-Ku ini.

"nama Jongie, Kim Jongin hyung. Tapi, hyung bisa memanggil Jongie saja" jelas bocah kecil itu. aish bahkan namanya terdengar sangat imut di telingaku. Jongie Jongie Jongie Jongie Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan nama bocah kecil ini dari kepalaku.

"Jongie-ah apakah hyung boleh membantumu menanam bunga bunga ini?" tanya ku lembut

"ne ne! Hyung boleh bantu Jongie. Hyung tahu, Jongie sangat lelah mengerjakan ini semua hyung! Ahjumma itu galak sekali tadi sampai mencubiti Jongie" adu Jongie manja. Aigooo bagaimana bisa ada bocah selucu ini?

"aish Jongie-ya. Kenapa kau bisa seimut ini hmm?" ucapku seraya mencubit pelan pipi gempalnya yang terlihat kenyal itu.

"gomawo hyung. Hyung juga tampan, Sangat tampan" lirih bocah itu pelan. Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. E-eh? Kenapa aku seperti melihat wajahnya bersemu merah? Wajahnya yang seperti itu di tambah dengan remang remangnya cahaya disini membuat dirinya tampak semakin indah. Bahkan terlihat seribu kali lebih indah.

"Jongie, kau tahu? Sekolahmu itu adalah sekolah hyung dulu" ucapku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Dia sedikit menengok kearahku dan memasang wajah terkejut.

"Jinja? Hyung juga bersekolah di tempat Jongie sekolah sekarang?" tanya bocah itu kembali antusias

"ne. Bahkan kelakuan hyung hampir sama dengan kelakuan mu sekarang" jelasku sambil tersenyum kecil melihat seragamnya yang sudah kotor dan tak beraturan lagi.

"maksud hyung apa?"

"Dulu, hyung selalu pulang larut malam dan selalu saja pulang dengan wajah lusuh baju seragam kotor dan sudah tak berbentuk lagi" jelasku

"berarti hyung dulu anak nakal!"

"ne. Hyung dulu memang nakal, ah bahkan sangat nakal. Dulu, hyunga bahkan pernah memukul seonsaeng hyung. Hyung adalah orang jahat dulu"

"MWO?!" pekiknya segera berdiri dari posisinya dan segera menjauh dariku dengan memasang tatapan horor melihatku.

"hahahaha tentu saja tidak Jongie-ah. Kau mudah sekali dibohongi eoh? Hyung memang nakal dulu, tapi tidak sampai memukul seonsaeng hyung sendiri. Ahahaha"

"ish! Dasar hyung pembohong jelek!" serunya sambil melemparkan segenggam tanah liat yang keras ke kepalaku.

'Duuk'

"aww~ appo Jongie-ah! Kalau kepala hyung sampai pecah tadi bagaimana eoh?" aku sedikit mengelus pelan keningku yang terkena lemparan tanah liat yang keras itu.

"eoh? Appo ne? Mian hyung. Jongie tidak bermaksud membuat hyung kesakitan" ucapnya mendekat kearahku yang masih berjongkok dan ia menampakan wajah menyesalnya.

"appo~ kau jahat Jongie. appo" baiklah, biarkanlah aku berakting sekarang. Aku masih betah melihat wajahnya yang merasa bersalah yang sangat lucu itu.

"eeuung~ Jongie tau! Kata eomma Jongie, kalau sakit harus di poppo. Dulu, waktu Jongie jatuh, eomma poppo Jongie dan Jongie langsung sembuh hyung" ucapnya menggebu. Mwo? Poppo? Jangaaaan! Ah aku belum mau terkena penyakit jantung hanya karena dia menci–

Chuuu~

Aku terdiam di tempat saat merasakan bibir mungil yang terasa lembut di kulitku itu baru saja menempel di keningku. Oh tuhan, apakah wajahku memerah sekarang? Apakah wajahku bisa memerah hanya karena bocah yang kira kira masih berumur delapan tahun ini mencium keningku? Dan setelah dia melakukan itu dia berlari dengan wajah memerah sempurna meninggalkanku.

"Jongie sudah menyelesaikannya hyung! Terimakasih sudah membantu Jongie. maafkan Jongie tadi sudah melempar hyung" teriaknya sebelum menghilang di pintu keluar.

Aku meraba bekas ciumannya tadi. Ah bahkan rasanya bibirnya masih menempel di keningku. Sepertinya aku menyukai bocah kecil itu, ah ani aku mencintainya bukan menyukainya. tak perduli orang orang akan menganggapku apa nanti, yang pasti aku tidak boleh melepaskannya dan kehilangannya barang sejengkalpun. Aku mencintai dia, Jongie-Ku. Kim Jongin-Ku yang sangat lucu dan manis di saat bersamaan. Aku seakan sadar dari lamunanku dan segera beranjak dari sana. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan si manis Jongie. aku tak boleh kehilangannya.

'Jongie-ah! Saranghae...'

**TBC or END or Delete?**

**Ini fanfic macem apa ya kayanya maksain banget-_- udahlah maap mengecewakan, END aja udh di chapter 1 okee. Sip-_-**

**Lanjut? Review please.. **

**END? Oke oke end. Review juga... /?**

**Delete? Pasti bakalan saya delete kok-_- tapi review dulu coba biar saya tenang delete nya._.**

**Dan maaf untuk typo, karena saya males buat nge check ulang wkwk :D **

**RnR juseyooooooo~!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hyung or Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Cast : SeKai. Sehun x Kai**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, PEDO, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: "...Kata eomma Jongie, kalau sakit harus di poppo..." / "aku tidak perduli lagi jika aku akan menjadi remaja yang tidak normal karena bocah itu." / "kenapa kau bisa sangat imut meskipun kau namja hmm?" / "Jongie sayang hyung..." / Yaoi, DLDR, Pedo!Sehun, Kid!Kai / RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyung or Boyfriend **© Jonginseee

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia sedang ketakutan, dia merasa bahwa ada orang yang mengkutinya dari belakang entah siapa itu. hingga saat ia ingin berbelok kearah gang rumahnya, ia di hadang oleh 2 namja berbadan besar dan sangar. Anak kecil itu memekik kaget saat dirasa salah satu dari namja itu mulai menarik tas sekolahnya sehingga ia sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

"kenapa paman? Jongie mau pulang. Nanti Jongie dicari eomma, tolong lepaskan tangan paman dari tas Jongie" ucap bocah kecil yang ternyata Jongie, Kim Jongin?.

"hey kau anak manis, kenapa masih ada di sekitar sini jam segini hmm?" ucap namja yang berbadan paling kekar kepada Jongin sembari menyentil pelan dagu Jongin.

"lebih baik kau temani paman dulu bermain sebentar ne anak manis?" rayu namja yang berbadan sedikit kecil dari namja pertama.

"aniya. Jongie mau pulang paman, pasti Jongie sudah dicari hyung di rumah" jawab Jongie berusa lepas dari cengkraman sang namja kekar.

"tidak bisa! Kau harus menemani kami dulu anak manis" ucap sang namja yang berbadan sedikit kecil dan dengan segera menarik Jongin keluar dari gang tersebut. Jongin berusa berontak namun tetap saja tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga dua orang dewasa itu.

"huweeee~ paman tolong lepaskan Jongie paman! Huweeeee eommaaaa~" tangis Jongin pun pecah saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh dua namja kekar yang sedang menatap 'lapar' kearahnya itu.

"huweeee eommaaaaaa. Tolong Jongie eomma huweee.. hyuuuuung " tangis bocah itu semakin menjadi dan dengan segera namja kekar itupun membungkam mulut bocah itu dengan tangannya.

"YA! KAU BISA TENANG SEDIKIT TIDAK BOCAH MANIS!"

"Jongie mau pulang pamaa–"

'Plaaak'

"appo hiks hiks appo eomma tolong Jongie hiks"

"Diamlah! Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menemani kita berdua bermain bocah!" ucap namja garang itu sambil menyeringai.

**.**

Sehun sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana bocah polos itu dengan malu malunya berlari keluar dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah setelah mengecup pelan keningnya tadi. Sehun terus berjalan hingga ia mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"_huweeee~ paman tolong lepaskan Jongie paman! Huweeeee eommaaaa~"_

'mwo? Suara ini suara Jongie?'

Samar samar Sehun mendengar tangisan Jongin di jalan yang sepi itu. ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya lagi untuk memastikan uara itu.

"_huweeee eommaaaaaa. Tolong Jongie eoma huweee.. hyuuuuung" _

"_YA! KAU BISA TENANG SEDIKIT TIDAK BOCAH MANIS!"_

"_Jongie mau pulang_ _pamaa–"_

'_Plaaak'_

'Jongie? Ya ini pasti Jongie-Ku! aku sudah hafal suara ini'

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di balik dua namja kekar yang sedang menampar pipi bocah manis yang sekarang sedang memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan merintih sakit lalu menangis sesenggukan.

"appo hiks hiks appo eomma tolong Jongie hiks"

"Diamlah! Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menemani kita berdua bermain bocah!" ucap namja di depan Sehun.

Menemani? Bermain?

WADAHEL!

'MWO? Menemani bermain apa eoh?! Dasar dua namja berengsek!'

"YA! Pergi kalian berdua sekarang juga!" perintah Sehun dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajamnya. Dua preman tersebut langsung menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum remeh menatap Sehun.

"Siapa kau? Mau menjadi pahlawan hah?!" teriak namja yang sudah bersiap memukul Sehun dengan tangan kosongnya.

"dasar namja ingusan! Jangan menganggu kesenangan kita berdua bersama bocah manis itu. lebih baik sekarang kau pergi sebelum mukamu hancur!" ancam sang namja yang berbadan sedikit kecil sembari berjalan medekati Sehun dan menjitak keras kepala Sehun.

"jangan pernah kau sentuhkan tangan busukmu itu di tubuhku barang sedikitpun, Brengsek!" umpat Sehun

"dasar gegabah kecil! Berani sekali kau!"

'BUUAGH'

Sehun sedikit menyeringai melihat namja itu sudah berani memukulnya telak di wajah. Dia menatap dua namja itu tajam sebelum berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah berurusan denganku" ancam Sehun penuh amarah saat melihat Jongie-Nya meringkuk takut di jalan.

"memangnya kau siapa hah berani mangancam kami dengan bualanmu"

"kalian akan menyesal mengetahui siapa aku. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun sembari menatap tajam dua namja yang sedang memandang horor kearahnya lalu dengan cepat berlari menyelamatkan dirinya masing masing.

"Ya Jongie-ah. Gwenchana? Sshh tenanglah, mereka sudah pergi. Ini hyung, Sehun hyung"

Perlahan Jongie mendongakan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dan dengan cepat langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun yang kaget akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam di tempat dan dengan perlahan mengelus dengan sayang kepala bocah kecil itu.

"Jongie-ah. Gwenchanayo? Apa mereka melukaimu?" tanya Sehun cemas saat Jongin hanya menangis saja di pelukannya. Jongin perlahan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"hiks hiks appo hyung. Paman tadi pukul Jongie" adu Jongin kepada Sehun yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

"ssshhh tenanglah. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hmm?" tanya Sehun lembut seraya menggendong Jongin dengan perlahan.

"tadi hiks Jongie mau pulang. Tapi paman hiks tadi ganggu jalan Jongie"

"pulang? Rumahmu dimana memangnya hmm?" tanya Sehun mengerutkan kening

"rumah Jongie masuk gang itu hyung. Tapi hyung tadi tarik Jongie kesini"

"eoh arra. Kajja hyung antar Jongie pulang" ajak Sehun sembari berjalan sambil menggendong jongie yang sedang memeluk tas sekolahnya dengan imut.

"beritahu hyung rumahmu yang mana ne nanti Jongie-ah"

"ne hyung. Rumah Jongie yang bewarna putih dan ada corak gajahnya di pintu gerbang. Rumah Jongie paling berbeda dari yang lain hyung, pasti hyung bisa dengan mudah menemukannya" ucap Jongie sambil menguap kecil. Mengantuk eoh?

"hmm arraseo"

**Sehun Pov**

Rumah putih bercorak gajah? Sepertinya hanya rumah ini yang terlihat seperti itu. berarti ini memang benar rumah Jongie-Ku. aku sedikit melirikan ekor mataku ke Jongie-Ku yang sepertinya tertidur sangat pulas di pelukan ku. aku berjalan pelan memasuki rumah itu dan segera mengetuk pintunya dengan pelahan.

**.**

Aku membaringkan Jongie dengan perlahan di ranjangnya. Mataku sama sekali tidak beralih dari wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. aku menelusuri wajahnya dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, lalu bibir. Eh? Tunggu, kenapa itu seperti luka robekan di bibirnya? Apa ini karena dua manusia berengsek tadi?. Aku menyentuh pelan luka di sudut bibirnya tersebut.

"eunghh~ awww" ringisnya saat tanganku telah menyentuh luka di bibirnya perlahan.

"eoh? Kau terbangun? Maafkan hyung ne sudah mengganggu tidur mu" sesalku

"aniyo hyung. Hyung gomawo sudah mengantarkan Jongie pulang. Hyung sangat baik" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu pasti bibirnya sangat sakit saat dibuat untuk tersenyum seperti itu, aku hanya tersenyum maklum.

"apakah sakit?" tanyaku lembut sembari mengusap lembut surai coklat caramelnya yang lembut itu.

"aniyaa! Jongie itu kuat, jadi seperti ini tak mengkin terasa sakit hyung!" ia meringis pelan saat ia merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya ketika berbicara terlalu bersemangat seperti itu. aku terkekeh pelan.

"ne. Hyung tahu Jongie anak kuat, tapi sekuat apapun anak kecil itu pasti ia tatep bisa merasakan sakit yang seperti ini" ucapku sambil menyentuh pelan luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis merasakan perih yang menyerang sudut bibirnya itu tiba tiba.

'Ceklek'

"Jongie-ah kau sudah bangun ternyata. Tadi hyung di sebelahmu itu sudah menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpamu hari ini chagi. Bagaimana? Apa kau terluka? Apakah ahjumma itu melukaimu? Apakah penjahat itu yang melukai mu? Apa? Mana yang sakit? Hyung akan mel–"

"YA hyung! Kenapa hyung menjadi berlebihan seperti ini? Jongie tak apa hyung. Sungguh" potong Jongie yang sepertinya kesal dengan ocehan hyung nya yang tidak pernah terputus itu.

"YA Jongie-ah! Hyung mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah berteriak kepada hyung? Hyung bertanggung jawab atas kau disini selama eomma dan appa di Jepang" ucap namja yang berdiri di depan ambang pintu kamar Jongie itu merajuk.

"tapi kau terlalu berlebihan hyung! Kau tahu, jika kau bersikap seperti itu, aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lemah tahu! dasar namja selalu saja cerewet. Tidak hyung, tidak eomma kalian sama sama cerewet tahu!" balas Jongie sengit. Aigoo kemana Jongie yang selalu dengan tingkah polosnya? Kenapa Jongie menjadi sangat evil seperti ini jika bersama hyungnya.

"Ya! Dasar bocah tengik! Kau tahu, aku menunggumu pulang berjam jam sedari tadi. Aku bahkan sudah menanyakanmu di teman temanmu tapi mereka tak ada yang tahu kau kemana. Apakah kau tak menghargai kecemasanku tadi eoh?! Aku sedari tadi menunggumu dan terus mondar mandir menggumamkan namamu asal kau tahu! dasar bocah ingusan yang nakal!" ucap namja itu sengit.

"lalu? Jika aku belum pulang seperti tadi hyung hanya menungguku dan tanpa ada niat mencariku? Kau pikir, jika kau menggumamkan namaku aku bisa pulang saat itu juga?" balas Jongie tak kalah sengit. hahaha astaga anak ini ternyata anak polos ini bisa menjadi evil juga.

"Ya! Dasar anak setan! Setan kecil!" maki namja itu frustasi karena ia kalah ber-agrumen dengan adiknya sendiri yang bahkan belum genap berumur 10 tahun.

"kau juga anak setan! Setan besar!"

"YA!"

"MWO?"

"AISH!"

'Blaaam'

Namja itu membanting pintu kamar Jongie dengan keras. Setelah pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna, aku sedikit melirikan mataku ke arah Jongie yang sedang... menyeringai? Dan setelahnya aku mendengar Jongie tertawa dengan lepas di sebelahku. Wajahnya sangat lucu saat tertawa seperti ini. Dia terlihat berlipat lipat lebih manis daripada saat ia menyeringai seperti tadi.

"Sehunie hyung, kau lihat tadi tidak? Apakah kau melihat wajahnya yang sedang kesal? Hahaha itu sangat lucu" ucapnya dengan susah payah karena ia masih saya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dasar anak nakal!

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu eoh? Dasar anak nakal" ucapku sembari mengacak pelan surai coklat karamelnya yang lembut itu.

"kau tahu hyung?–"

"tidak" sergahku

"ish! Hyung menyebalkan" ia sedikir mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah bibirnya sangat menggoda, pasti rasanya sangat manis. Aku ingin mencicipi bibir itu, aku ingin mengecap rasa manis itu di bibirku dan lidahku. Aku ingin mengerjai tubuhnya yang mungil itu dengan lidah dan bibirku. Dan aku ingin melihat ia terbaring lemah di bawahku. Bahkan sekarang aku ingin ia mendesahkan– YA! Kenapa pikiranku menjadi seperti ini?! Lupakan Sehun lupakan! Anak ini masih belum cukup umur untuk kau sebarkan pikiran mesummu itu.

"haha yasudah lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi Jongie" ucapku lembut sembari tersenyum kaku mengingat pikiran kotorku kepada Jongie tadi.

"tapi... hyung, gantikan baju Jongie dulu. Baju ini sudah kotor, Jongie tidak biasa mengganti baju sendiri hyung. Pilihkan Jongie baju ne di lemari" ucapnya santai. Tapi, MWO? Menggantikan baju? Melihatnya mempoutkan bibir saja imajinasiku sudah seperti itu, apalagi jika menggantikannya baju?! Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku.

"e-eh? N-ne" aku berjalan pelan menuju lemari bergambar ikan itu. aku sedikit bingung memilih pakaian untuk Jongie karena semua pakaian di dalam lemari ini terlihat sangat lucu dimataku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil yang bergambar burung hantu yang sangat imut. Seperti Jongie, pikirku. Aku berjalan kembali kearah Jongie yang sedang tersenyum sendiri, aku sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat tingkahnya.

"Tadi katanya kau mau melanjutkan kata katamu tadi hmm?" ucapku mencoba fokus untuk menepis pikiran pikiran kotor yang mulai terbang di kepalaku. Aku mepelas kancing kemeja seragam itu satu persatu.

"kau tahu hyung? Tadi wajah Luhan hyung sangat lucu saat kesal seperti tadi. Tapi hyung Jongie melakukan itu ada alasannya jadi jangan berpikir jika Jongie adalah anak nakal ne" Jongie menatap Sehun polos dengan mata yang dikerjapkan lucu.

"hmm. Lalu apa alasanmu?" tanya ku masih fokus dengan pekerjaanku yang 'mulia' ini.

"sepertinya, Luhan hyung menyukai hyung. Karena, biasanya jika aku membalas ucapannya ia tak pernah berteriak kesal seperti tadi. Dan lagi, kau tahu hyung? Seharusnya jika orang sedang marah atau kesal itu yang memerah pasti wajahnya, bukan hanya pipinya seperti tadi. Dia mencoba manarik perhatianmu hyung" jelas Jongie

"hmm lalu?" ini, ya tuhan bahkan jantungku sudah berdetak melebihi batas normal dengan hanya melihat kulitnya yang tan ini sedang ter ekspos di depanku.

"lalu? Yang dikatakan dia tadi pasti bohong hyung, tentang ia cemas mencariku lalu menelpon semua temanku. Ah bakan ia tak pernah mau mempunyai nomor telpon teman temaku hyung dan apa tadi katanya? menggumamkan namaku? Jangan percaya dengan kata katanya hyung, sudah kubilang dia hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sehun hyung"

"hmm Buktinya apa?"

"bukti? Hyung, bahkan Luhan hyung selalu bersikap dingin di depan eomma appa dan orang lain. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bersikap dingin hanya kepada ku hyung. Tapi ini yang membuatku lebih yakin dia benar benar menyukaimu hyung, dia dengan biasa sengaja berteriak di depan pintu kamarku seperti tadi. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat hyung!" ucapnya menggebu. Aku sedikit terkekeh dibuatnya.

"ck! Dasar anak kecil selalu berpikir dangkal. Cha~ bajumu sudah siap Jongie. Sepertinya sudah sangat larut Jongie-ah, lanjutkanlah tidurmu hyung akan pulang. Jaljayo ne" aku sedikit beranjak dari tempatku tadi dan segera berdiri di samping ranjang Jongie.

"ne hyung, jaljayo. Berjanjilah untuk sering sering berkunjung kesini ne hyung" ucapnya

"ne, hyung pulang dulu ne jongie-ah. Jika ada waktu, hyung berjanji akan mengajakmu untuk berjalan jalan ke taman bermain bersama hyungmu"

"kenapa harus bersama Luhan hyung, hyuuuuung~?" rengeknya. Aku mengacak pelan surai coklat caramelnya itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"karena dia yang bertugas untuk menjagamu Jongie. Cha~ sekarang tidurlah dan mimpikan hyung. Hyung pulang dulu ne Jongie, Jaljayo" aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jongie dan memutar kenop pintu itu pelan. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar rumah itu, dan kebetulan aku bertemu hyungnya Jongie sedang duduk di depan televisi dengan menekuk wajahnya tersebut.

"chogiyo, Luhan-ssi. Saya pamit pulang dulu ne" pamitku kepada luhan yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Ternyata benar kata Jongie hahaha.

"eh? Ne Sehun-ssi. Gomawo sudah membawa Jongie pulang dengan selamat. Sekali lagi gomawo" ucapnya sedikit malu malu.

"ne, Gwenchana Luhan-ssi. Ah jangan panggil saja Sehun supaya terdengar lebih akrab ne. Tak perlu seformal itu, Luhan" aku sedikit menyeringai melihat ia menundukan kepala sembari ber-blushing ria. Sepertinya, jalanku akan lancar.

"ne Sehun-ah. Ah mari kuantarkan sampai kedepan"

"tenyata kau orang yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan, Luhan" ucapku sembari tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh hanya karena melihatnya. Dan kau bisa melihat buktinya sekarang, mukanya sudah memerah mendengar aku mengatakan tadi.

"g-gomawo Sehun-ah" ucapnya pelan masih ber-blushing ria

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ne Luhan. Annyeong"

"ne. Annyeong"

'Gotchaaaa~ kena kau. Kau akan kujadiakan alat mulai sekarang. Maka bersiaplah dari sekarang, Luhan'

* * *

**TBC**

**Eh maap ngaret apdet._.v pdhl ini udh mau saya apdet dari senin kemarin, Cuma gara gara saya UAS jadi gak bisa apdet T^T**

**maap juga buat typo, saya males nge-cek ulang soalnya T^T**

**Oh iya, ini juga sebenernya mau saya bikin GS dikit, tapi entah kenapa saya gak ada dapet feelnya waktu ngetik bagian GS. Jadi saya ubah jadi cowo lagi wkwkwk :D**

**Eh saya terhura kirain ini ff absurd engga bakal ada yg ngerespon wkwk**

**Saya ketawa ketawa sendiri waktu baca-bacain reviewnya xD**

**Thanks To: **_**BluePrince14, the babykyu kyu, ayumKim, DEPO LDH, Dae Bbangbbang,******__thiefhanie fhaa, indaah cqupp, maia vierr, ika zordick,_****ichigo song, exojoohyun, psycho, rinchaaan, Jongin48, Yoon Hee.

**Oh iya sedikit info, mungkin ch 3 bakal ngaret yaaa.. T^T Soalnya otak saya masih dalam masa reparasi sekarang. Saya belum ngetik ch 3 tapi ch 4 udah jadi T^T sedih banget ya T^T**

**Okelah! RnR ne~!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hyung or Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Cast : SeKai/HunKai [Sehun x Kai]**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, PEDO, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: "...Kata eomma Jongie, kalau sakit harus di poppo..." / "aku tidak perduli lagi jika aku akan menjadi remaja yang tidak normal karena bocah itu." / "kenapa kau bisa sangat imut meskipun kau namja hmm?" / "Jongie sayang hyung..." / Yaoi, DLDR, Pedo!Sehun, Kid!Kai / RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyung or Boyfriend ****© Jonginseee**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Ya sehun-ah! Apa yang membuat wajahmu yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi murah senyum seperti itu hari ini hah?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Diikuti kedua namja di sebelahnya yang juga mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"ada seseorang yang mengatakan kepadaku, jika aku tersenyum aku sangat tampan dan mempesona. Dan kalian mulai sekarang harus selalu mengingatkan aku untuk terus tersenyum, arra?" jawab Sehun sembari tersenyum manis kepada ketiga namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan horor.

"tapi, kau terlihat menyeramkan" ucap namja di sebelah baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan cengirannya yang idiot itu, Chanyeol.

"ne. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih idiot dari Chanyeol"

"eh tapi, siapa yang mengatakan jika kau tampan saat tersenyum eoh sehunie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun menuntut meminta jawaban.

"kalian semua tak perlu tahu. yang pasti anak itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan yang pasti aku mencintainya" senyum Sehun kembali lagi saat ia mengucapkan kata kata itu. bahkan ia sekarang sudah membayangkan wajah Jongie-Nya yang sangat lucu itu.

"dia anak mana? Sekolah dimana dia? Ayo pertemukanlah kami dengannya, Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol menggebu.

"tidak akan. Aku takut jika kalian bertemu dengannya akalian akan jatuh cinta dengannya juga. Dan aku pasti tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" ucap Sehun sambil menyambar buku yang ada di mejanya dan membacanya –pura-pura- fokus.

"Ya! Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak. Aku sudah memiliki Baekhyun dan kau tahu sendiri Lay hyung tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. kau tahu kan dia itu sangat idot, siapa yang betah berlama-lama dengannya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil paksa buku yang sedang Sehun baca. Sehun hanya berdecak malas melihat ketiga namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda itu.

"aku hanya takut kalian terkejut melihat siapa orang yang ku cintai" ucap Sehun sambil menyadarkan punggungnya sandaran kursi kelasnya.

"memangnya siapa dia itu? apakah dia artis? Model? Ooooohhh jangan jangan dia adalah hantu dan titisan makhluk lainnya. Aaahh atau dia itu alien?! Iya dia alien?! Kau mencintai alien?!" pekik Lay dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Haaaaah orang ini selalu saja-_-

'Pletaak'

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memakai otakmu hah?! Kau kan sudah besar!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala lay dengan kepalan tangan besarnya.

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku masih kecil? Kau saja yang idiot. Selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil" ucap Lay kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"memangnya kapan aku pernah berkata kau seperti anak kecil hah? Aku hanya berkata kau itu seperti anak autis. Anak idiot" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu baekhyun yang hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya melihat dua orang yang selalu berdebat ini.

"cha~ Sehunie, cepat ceritakan bagaimana orang yang kau cintai itu sekarang" ucap baekhyun disertai dengan senyum manis yang ia pamerkan didepan Sehun.

"kau benar benar penasaran seperti apa orang itu hyung? Tapi, jika aku menceritakannya kau akan merasa gemas dengannya dan akan berpaling dari Chanyeol lalu menyukai orang itu, aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap Sehun sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wajah Baekhyun sudah cemberut tak suka mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ya! Mana ada yang begitu! Aku tidak akan mencintai orang yang kau cintai Sehunie, kau kira aku orang seperti itu. memang aku pernah seperti itu sebelum sebelumnya?"

"ya mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran setelah aku menceritakan tingkahnya yang sangat lucu itu"

"Sehunie, cepat ceritakan bagaimana orang itu. kau mebuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling penasaran di dunia" Baekhyun mengguncangkan pelan lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya berdecak malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dan Lay yang masih saling menjitak dan mencekik satu sama lain.

"kenapa mereka bisa terlahir menjadi orang orang yang keterbelakangan mental hyung? kenapa mereka bisa bersekolah disini? Memangnya sekolah ini tidak ada cek kesehatan untuk memastikan mereka itu normal atau tidak?" dengus Sehun saat melihat kedua namja itu sekarang tengah saling mencolok mata dan lubang hidung lawannya.

"ya! Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sehunie~!" pekik baekhyun kesal.

"haaaaah~ kenapa kau suka sekali memaksa hyung? Arra arra aku akan menceritakan ciri cirinya seperti apa" ucap Sehun yang membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar senang dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya berdecak malas.

"dia itu sangat lucu dan imut disaat yang bersamaan hyung. Matanya yang bulat, bibirnya yang selalu melontarkan kata kata polos, hidungnya yang sangat cute itu sudah cukup mengalihkan duniaku kali ini hyung. Dan oh iya, rambutnya yang coklat caramel dan kulitnya yang bewarna tan itu sungguh sungguh pas di tubuh mungilnya. Dan hyuuuung ah tidak hyung, kenapa hanya karena menceritakan dia saja aku sudah merasa seluruh muka ku panas" ucap Sehun hiperbolis dengan muka yang sudah bersemu merah dan senyum yang merekah saat menceritakan sosok malaikat kecil itu.

"gyaaaaaaa Sehunie kau membuatku gemas dengan orang itu. aaahhhh sepertinya kau benar benar jatuh cinta dengannya ne? Ah pantas saja kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang dia. Ternyata dia sangat sangat membuat orang orang gemas dan jatuh cinta hanya karena ciri ciri di tubuhnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang dan memangdang Sehun yang sudah mengeruhkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya hyuuuung!" teriak Sehun yang hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"mwo? Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi? Hahaha Chanyeolie, kau sebentar lagi akan dicampakan oleh Baeki. Ahahaha" lalalala dan sepertinya Lay belum lelah untuk berperang melawan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa maksud perkataan mu tadi eoh hyung? Kenapa kau selalu mengajaku berperang hah? Dasar idiot!" pekik Chanyeol. Lagi, ah apakah di sekolah ini tidak ada guru? Kenapa murid satu ah dua murid ini berteriak teriak? Ah bahkan semua guru takut kepada sekumpulan manusia idiot ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian sangat berisik hah?!" pekik baekhyun di depan Chanyeol dan Lay yang sudah mulai saling tindih menindih diatas lantai kelas sambil berguling guling kesana kemari.

"haaaaah! Kalian semua membuatku frustasi! Aku pulang" Sehun segera mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan langkah ringannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

"Jongie, hyung dataaaang~ e-eh?" aku membuka pintu kamar Jongin dengan perlahan dan menemukan sosoknya yang sedang terlelap didalam selimut bewarna biru dan bergambar krongnya. Aaaahh~ betapa manisnya sosok kecil itu. aku mendekati ranjang itu pelan dan berhenti di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku menatap dalam wajahnya yang sangat damai saat tertidur itu.

Dia sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan sepasang mata indahnya yang kini mengerjap dengan pelan lalu menatapku kaget.

"e-eh hyung? Bagaimana hyung bisa berada disini?" Jongie menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung yang mana membuatku ingin sekali memluknya erat dan menciuminya. Aaaaahhh~ indahnya dunia ini.

"bukankah hyung sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu pergi hari ini?" aku mengeluarkan senyumku yang semalam mampu membuat Luhan merona.

Ah iya orang itu hari ini akan ikut bersamaku dan Jongie, sangat mengganggu! Ah tapi, dia itu adalah salah satu jalanku agar bisa mendapatkan Jongie. sabarlah sebentar Sehun, sebentar lagi kau akan bisa bebas pergi dengan Jongiemu tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

"ah ne. Jongie lupa kkkk~ memangnya kita mau pergi kemana hyung? Apakah Luhan hyung harus ikut?" tanya Jongie sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh dan mengacak surai karamelnya lembut.

"kita akan pergi ke taman. Kajja kita berangkat, Luhan hyung sudah menunggu Jongienya untuk turun"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" runtuknya pelan. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

**.**

"ish! Kau seharusnya tidak usah ikut bersama kami Luhan hyung! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Ya! Sehunie hyuuuung~ kenapa kau mengganggam tangan Luhan hyung seperti itu? lepaskan hyung! Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah menyebalkan itu!" Jongin sedikit menyentakan tangan genggaman Sehun agar terlepas dari tangan Luhan.

"ya! Setan kecil! Kau itu kenapa sangat menganggu hah? Biarkan saja jika Sehun ingin menggenggam tanganku! Bilang saja kau cemburu kan? kau juga ingin tangan kecilmu itu ku genggam?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Jongin.

"ish! Bahkan aku tak sudi memberikan tanganku untuk kau genggam hyung"

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua malah bertengkar hmm?" dengan senyumannya ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tangan mungil Jongin. Jongin menatap tak suka pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"hyung! Sekarang Sehun hyung pilih Luhan hyung atau Jongie?" Tanya Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut dan matanya yang melotot lucu.

'apa yang kau katakan Jongie. tentu saja aku akan memilih mu jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini'

"Hyuuung! Cepat jawab Jongie~!"

'aku mohon Jongie, jangan hancurkan rencana yang sudah kususun baik baik dengan keadaan ini'

"ish! Hyung menyebalkan! Diam berarti hyung memilih Luhan hyung. Jongin benci Sehun hyung!" Jongin berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan diikuti Luhan yang sedang mengejar langkah kecilnya.

'SHIT!'

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'ini semua karena Luhan! Jongie kecilku menjadi marah dengan ku karena Luhan!' umpat Sehun dalam hati

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun masih bisa menggendong, memeluk, dan mencuri-curi ciuman di pipi gempal Jongin sebelum Luhan yang merasa diacuhkan mulai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyebalkan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun harus menurunkan Jongin dari gendongannya dan melanjutkan lagi 'peran-nya'.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan si Jongin kecil yang cemburu karena Sehun hyung-Nya harus membagi perhatian dengan hyungnya sendiri, Luhan.

Eh tapi...

Apa tadi?

Jongie marah karena Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan?

Jongie kesal?

Jongie cemburu?

Itu berarti...

Oh tuhan, hampir saja Sehun menjerit kegirangan sebelum ia mengingat dimana tempatnya sekarang berada.

'apakah Jongie juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tuhan? Semoga saja benar. Namun jika tidak, jadikanlah hal itu benar tuhan. Namun, jika memang benar berarti aku sudah tidak usah menggunakan Luhan sebagai alatku? Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan Luhan yang cantik itu. sayang sekali'

**TBC**

**Lama apdet? Maap**

**Pendek? Maap lagi. Emang kapan ff ini pernah panjang ;;_;;**

**Tambah nyeleneh? Emang kapan ff ini bener ;;_;;**

**Wakaka apdetnya lama banget yak. Maap ya maap ;;_;; saya lagi sibuk soalnya /boong banget-"/**

**Sebenernya chap ini mau di-update kemaren tanggal 14 kemaren biar pas waktu Jongin besdey. Cuma ya itu, saya engga punya gairah/? buat buka leptop.**

**okelah cukup saya teralu bnyk bicara—"**

**thanks ya yang udh review di chap kemarin. Maaf engga bisa sebutin satu satu :3**

**RnR please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
